1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supporter, and more particularly to a foldable panel supporter which is capable of securely supporting a panel of various sizes and shapes when it is unfolded, and bending into a very compact size when it is utterly folded.
2. Description of Related Arts
Utilizing panels of various kinds, such as tabletops, have been supported by different ways, such as foldable legs, at an elevated level to perform different functions. Conventional examples of such kinds of panel-supports structures include tables, foldable chairs and the likes.
As an illustration, a conventional foldable table usually comprises a tabletop, a plurality of leg frames, each comprising at least a supporting leg, foldably mounted on a bottom surface of the tabletop in such a manner that they are capable of moving into a folded position and an unfolded position, wherein in the unfolded position, the leg frames are fully stretched and extended to stand on the ground so as to securely support the tabletop at elevated level with respect to the ground, wherein in the folded position, the leg frames are inwardly and pivotally folded towards the tabletop.
Several disadvantages of such conventional panel-support structures are described hereinafter.
First, the conventional panel-support structures are usually bulky even after completely folded. For a conventional domestic foldable table, when it is folded, the tabletop will be vertically and suspendedly supported by the leg frames which extend from the bottom surface of the tabletop to the ground on which the foldable table stands. On one hand, most of the leg frames of the conventional foldable tables possess considerable thickness. On the other hand, a substantial portion of each of the leg frames extends between the ground and the tabletop. Therefore, it is a bulky foldable table and is inconvenient to store. Though they are foldable, they are still difficult to transport.
Second, because most of the foldable tables are designed to stand on the ground when they are folded, they possess potential danger to people, especially children who may somehow be accidentally tripped by the supporting legs. If this is the case, the children may involve risk and be hit by the falling table. In addition, the weight of the foldable table is usually significant to most children and thus the consequence of which can be disastrous.
Third, for some foldable banquet tables, each of the leg frames is adapted to be pivotally and inwardly folded or unfolded about an axis which is parallel to an transverse edge of the tabletop, wherein when utterly unfolded, the leg frames are folded towards and bias against the bottom surface of the tabletop, with each of the leg frames occupies about half of the total length of the tabletop. Due to this inherent physical nature of such foldable tables, the height of the foldable table is, in engineering's terms, a function of the length of the tabletop which has then to seek balance with the width thereof to maintain a reasonable shape of the tabletop, say a rectangular shape. Thus, the greater the height of the leg frames, generally, the larger the tabletop.
Fourth, for almost all conventional foldable tables, each of which usually comprises retaining means for securely retaining the leg frame in its unfolded position. The retaining means usually comprises a plurality of retaining members, usually elongated in shape, mounted on the leg frame in a pivotally foldable manner to restrict a folding range of the leg frame. From engineering point of view, the retaining elements are deemed essential in accomplishing the function of directing the folding range of the leg frame and, at the same time, securely retaining the leg frames in unfolded position so as to provide secure support to the tabletop. The extent to which these retaining members incur additional complexity to the structure of the foldable table and increase the overall weight of the foldable table should be recognized and cannot be overlooked as a disadvantage of the conventional foldable tables.